


Life in the smash mansion

by Ikemain



Category: All fighters in smash u, Ike - Fandom, Ike x reader - Fandom, Mario - Fandom, Marth - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, Roy - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, chrom - Fandom, kirby - Fandom, lucina - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikemain/pseuds/Ikemain
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic

Hey you probably don’t know how I feel but let me try to explain I’m a 17 year old girl with a demon spirit wait...maybe I can tell you about my life...as long as u keep reading of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My character origins

I told you I would tell you my story in the introduction right. Well let’s get on with it ok.

My name is ivy and this is my childhood 

So when I was young I was a regular kid. I had a loving twin brother named Ivan and a loving mom and dad . I did regular stuff like playing hide and seek with my Ivan , play in mom's closet and get read a bedtime story but that all changed at school. One day while I was playing I had to go to the bathroom. While I was there I noticed my eye Color changed. I got pretty scared since they wouldn’t go away. So I just left it at that and hoped no would notice. I was lucky they didn’t. The next day at recess I decided to go in and draw which I really good at. Then people screamed I looked to see the commotion they were all pointing at me. I with a confused look asked what’s wrong. They screamed,“ the monster behind you”. Then they run away. I with a confused looked behind me only to see a black smog with red eyes. Me being the friendly person I am. In a friendly tone say “ hi ” .which it replied “ hi I’m Jackie what your name.“ Ivy nice to meet you Jackie ”I replied . Then a teacher walks in on our conversation. “Hey so your apart of me somehow” I ask. Jackie replies “yes I’m a dark spirit linked to your soul”. Jackie sees the teacher welcome some cops and people with white coats. Jackie says with a scared look “ um let’s talk about this later ok ivy” “ ok ” I said confused and look behind me.jackie says “ I'll hide in your body call me if needed ok”. The officer and the lab coat guys come to me. “Hi sweetie We’re wondering who that black smog was”. The officer says. “That’s Jackie she’s my spirit friend. I reply. The lab coat guy pulls out a syringe. He says “this will only hurt a little”. Try to resist but the officer hold me down . The last thing I remember was my brother running in saying “ ivy please don’t take her” and crying. Then I fell into a deep sleep. 

Time skip

I woke up in a room with a big window in front of everything. I see my parents and my brother went to the door to say hi ,But the door is locked .So I banged the window to get their attention. My brother sees me and cries. then I start to cry. My parents noticed and run over . Then there let inside. They talk to me for a few minutes and tell me I have to stay here for a day or two. We Hugged for what seemed to be hours then they left. They left me a bag of clothes and my 3ds . Played with it until it died and charged it. Then I talked to Jackie. 

3 days later  
Jackie and I had been considered safe .  
I got home at 6:30 I went to my room to unpack .  
Jackie asked “so this is our room”. “Yep”I replied  
Weheard yelling from my parents room. They were arguing. It became silent all of a sudden . My brother saw me with a confused expression. So we went downstairs. we saw dad slam the door. He looks at me with hatred in his eyes and yell “ this is all your fault ivy”. That night he slept on the couch. When I Woke up in the morning. I noticed a knife and that my dad cut I hate you into my back. They looked like they would have a scar on my back and I was right.

A week later 

I have to go back to school and I am scared of what others will think of Jackie. My mom served me and Ivan Toast and eggs for breakfast. Dad how would sat at the table glaring at me. He then writes something on his napkin. It says “ I hate you so much I going to slit your back every night and if you tell you mom I will end you and that demons life. It threw the napkin away. Then I headed to the bus stop. 

On the bus every one called me the demon girl. My friends were even scared of me to the point they didn’t want to be my friend anymore. When I got to school I was put in a special class where I was basically privately tutored . Then everything went wrong that day. When I got home my dad was sitting with a knife. Mybrother was at baseball practice. My mom was at work and he should be too. He grabs me by the arm and pulls me into his room. I start to cry yelling “let go don’t kill me”. He threw me and I slammed against the wall. Then he shoved a rag in my mouth And tied my hands. He started to slit my arms then he took my shirt off and started to cut my back. He then put my shirt on and he slit where my eye was. Then he threw me out of my room and I got myself untied. Then I went to my room  
I woke up to my brother calling me for dinner. At dinner, my mom and Ivan looked shocked and I was scared as I thought I how was I going to explain this to them. Mom then asks in a concerned voice “ivy what happen to you”. I replied quietly “ I got attacked by someone school kids.  
Then mom whispers in my ear “ I know it’s your father that did this to you I’ll talk to him”. 

At night 

I was having trouble sleeping at night. Mostly because my parents were arguing. I walk downstairs to only see my dad with his stuff walk out the door. Then I started to cry. This was all my fault . Then Jackie comes out and looks at me sadly and says “I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you I hope you can forgive me”.  
I looked at Jackie and said “It's not your fault” .  
She smiled “ really”. Actually, you're the only real friend I have. Mom then noticed me and runs over and says “honey, I'm so sorry”.  
Little did I know my life would change after this.

In the morning  
I wake up to Ivan tugging me with tears in his eyes. I asked “what happened ”. “It’s mom” I didn’t let him finish because I went bolting downstairs only to see her with a knife in her chest. I then looked behind me to see dad running out the door smiling . I called 911. She still had a pulse. Ivan came downstairs and went to check my mom. When the ambulance came with the police . I told them what happened.  
The took mom to the hospital. When the officer took us to the hospital we asked if mom was ok. The told us she needed heart surgery and has a fifteen percent chance of making it. I sat down in the waiting room. Ivan was asleep . So I talked to Jackie. She asked with concern “ is your mom ok”. I looked at her sadly and replied “she has a fifteen percent chance of surviving”. She sadly  
I looked at how Jackie facial expression changes then she pulls me up and out the door . I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you about this . I ask her “where are we going”. She doesn’t say anything.  
Then she opens a portal I go in then next to a tree in my backyard. I should have shown you this I’m so sorry”. she looks like she is going to cry” I tell her“ it's not your fault now what are you going to show me. “Ok I wanna show you what we can do,” she told me.  
“We” I asked confused. “Yeah we”. I know your nine right now but the older you are the more powerful you get. I'll give you a list of what we do right now. “Ok”I say. “I can shape shift, Possess people, read minds , and a lot more but let me warn you now if I use them too much I can go full on demon mode and it’s not pretty”. “Ok got it” I say “let's get back to my brother before he starts panicking”.

At the hospital  
I walk in with two bags of Chick-fil-A . He looks at and smiles . “I got us lunch Chick-fil-A sound good”. He nods yes. We eat in comfortable silence. Then the doctor came out . I looked at her. “Are you the children” she asked. I nodded yes . She said “I’m so sorry we did all that we could but she didn’t make it”. Ivan and I bawled our eyes out when we heard our mom had died.  
Then the two officers that dropped us off came into the waiting room and asked us questions. I explained everything to them. They said my dad will be going on trial. We would have to come as witnesses and we would be excused from school. I was mad at myself my mom died and I couldn’t do anything. We were put in a hotel for the night. I had trouble sleeping so I talked to myself.  
At the trial  
My dad was given a death penalty for murder.  
We were put in an orphanage.  
At the orphanage  
The nuns found out about Jackie and didn't like me they kept me away from all the kids ( not like they liked me anyway ). I was often bullied by others. 

Years later  
I’m 17 and a half  
The nun became more aggressive towards me.  
I am really like playing video games. I'm in the  
Woods playing super smash bros ultimate. I had recently bought a Nintendo switch. Then I thought what it would be like to live in a mansion with all of them . Then this letter popped up. Would you like to come experience a new world I this world wasn’t nice to me so I was like sure. So I pressed yes then it says welcome super smash brothers.  
I was confused until Jackie’s like what the heck then I was sucked into my switch and that’s how I got to smash world. 


	3. Welcome to the smash mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let your opinion to effect the story

Ivy pov  
I was confused until I realized I was falling from the sky. I started to scream “Jackie,” I asked, “you know teleportation right”. “Yep on it” she replied  
Meanwhile 

No one's pov  
“I win” Corrin cheers. Yeah only caused you used a cheap combo” Roy complains. Guys stop complaining” Marth says as he tries to calm down an angry Roy. Ike notices a figure falling out of the sky. ”Hey, guys what that” Ike says pointing at ivy. Roy asks in a confused voice “What's what”. Then sees ivy falling Ike runs and yells “Don't just stand there you dimwits”. “ Ike waits” Marth shouts but he’s long gone.  
Back to ivy pov  
I disappear and fall close to the ground. Then someone catches me. He drops me into the ground. I yelled “rude”. I rub the dirt out of my eye .”Can't handle a little dirt” he said. “What’s your deal” I yell. Finally, I saw the blue-haired piece of crap standing there. But dang he was hot I thought. I hadn’t realized I was staring at him until he said: “ like what you see”. I slapped him.“ No, I don’t actually I would like to unsee that”. His face turned red in anger while he was pulling out his sword “ hey if you wanted a fight you got one”. I was mad so I called out “Jackie I need help some beating some sense into this blue-haired Jerk”. A dark force surrounded me.  
I pulled out a black sword from Jackie.  
I ran towards him and he did the same.  
He strikes and I fly into a tree.  
Then everything went dark.

A few minutes later 

“Ike what the heck you run off, get in a fight with a girl, and then knock her unconscious ”. I hear a voice say.  
I groaned.  
“Guys she’s waking up” I hear someone else say. “Jackie what happened”. I moaned.“ You hit a tree and passed out” she started. When I opened my eyes I saw three guys.T he one I got into a fight with a darker bluenette boy with a tiara, a red-haired it boy with a headband, and a blue-haired girl. The darker blunnette say “I’m sorry about my friend’s behavior”. Then the redhead says “I’m Roy, the one you met first is Ike, the blue-haired guy is named Marth, and the girl is named Lucina. “My names Ivy, nice to meet you all ”. I say while dusting myself off. “Are you new here I haven’t seen you around?”Marth asks.“ I live in Duryea” I answer. “Never heard of it welcome Nashville”he replies. “We’ll take you to the mansion” Roy says.“She’s probably a villain” Ike warns. “Ike that’s not very nice” Marth says sternly . I put my hand in my pocket only to notice a letter. I pull it out . They all gasp. She has a letter. “Master hand invited her” they whisper. “Who’s master hand”. I ask. “He owns the mansion with his brother crazy hand duh” Roy says. “Ok, So where’s this mansion you speak of ” I questioned. ”It's getting late we’ll walk you there” Marth responded. ”Wait we're taking her” Ike furious stated. ”Yeah, why wouldn't we” Lucina stated.”First, of all” Ike states ”she a villain look at that shadow coming out of her”.  
”Ike that doesn't mean anything, and doesn't judge a book by its cover” Marth lectures. ”Now I would advise we should get going” he states.

At the mansion  
Ivy's pov

It was huge I mean bigger than I expected. ”Hey, ivy come on” Roy yells from the door. ” When I walked inside I looked around people walking talking to each other it felt like they're family” I thought to myself”. It made me think of Ivan. I miss him. Then this big hand came running to me. “Oh you must be ivy and Jackie, I’m master hand” he exclaimed, “I’ll introduce you to everyone at dinner which is in five minutes”.

At dinner  
Roy ,Marth , Lucina and I we're having a conversation about our worlds. “So in your world your a knight that’s so cool” I exclaimed. “Seriously it ok but enough about our world how about yours” Roy asked. My face saddened while I told them everything (go back to the origin). Even Roy smile dissolved into a concerned frown. Then Marth spoke up “I’m so sorry”. “Don’t be it’s not your fault?” I say. Then master hand came to the stage. All smashers quiet down “I have an announcement “today We have a new smasher here today, and I would like her to come to the stage to introduce herself ,” he says. I walked down the aisle to the stage. He handed me the microphone. I started “ hi I’m ivy, nice to meet you this is Jackie she a shadow demon”. “I’m 18 years old” I continued. “My birthday is August 23 and it’s nice to meet all of you”.  
Master hand took it from there. “Please make her feel welcome” He finished. 

After dinner  
“Wanna play smash” Roy asked.  
”Sure,” I said  
We walked into the game room. We played smash all night till it was time for bed.  
Then we walked to the room. Marth then said ” if you need anything just ask”. ”Ok” I ask. I then ask ”umm where's my room”. “Check your invite” Marth says” I then open my letter. It says 43a so I headed there. I then find a room next to where lucina and this guy named joker. 

Later I’m changed and lie in bed. But I can’t sleep, seeing I’m in a different world I thought I wouldn’t have insomnia. Sadly I was wrong so I go outside. I see someone walking with someone else. I grab what I wanted and walked out. I grabbed colored pencils and some paper and started to draw in my room. I was going to draw pictures of the people I met today.

___________________________  
Thx guys 

I’m going to let you share your opinion for future chapters.


	4. A/n first poll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m have this stories first poll   
> Please put your comments in the description

Please tell me in in the comments on would you rather have 

1: they go to the mall to get ivy clothing  
Or  
2: ivy finds out about the tournament and fights Ike in a battle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which ivy do u like 1 or 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which ivy do u like 1 or 2
> 
> Please tell me in the description or download wishbone and follow me
> 
> magnificentproud529715

1  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/78/b6/2078b607a4f9ab5a29f25a9743ffef94.jpg

Or 

2  
https://data.whicdn.com/images/156027665/original.jpg


End file.
